False Truth
by pink-chief
Summary: Yo! This is an RP me and a friend made...It's about an abusive 1859 leading to 8059 with some problems after Yamamoto has Gokudera in his grasp...but what more of a plot can you add to abuse 1859? Read and find out! XD
1. For the Run

((I like that title theme...For the _, that works))

Chapter 1: For the Run

Gokudera woke up to a sharp pain in his side. He groaned and got up, heading to the small kitchen in his apartment. There wasn't much food, but it didn't matter, he was probably getting too fat, anyway.

After all, Hibari wouldn't lie to him. Never.

Gokudera pulled out his phone as it started to ring. It was a message from Hibari, "Hurry up and get your ass to school. You know that I hate waiting." Gokudera let out a deep sigh and left for school.

As he walked down the street he saw Tsuna and Yamamoto nearby, also heading to school. He could either take a back rout, dodging their questions, and be late to Hibari...Or he could run past them, and ignore his closest-practically only-friends...

Gokudera took off at a light pace speeding up when he got close to Tsuna and Yamamoto. As he got closer Gokudera felt a hand pulling him to a stop. He turned to see Yamamoto and Tsuna looking at him with concern in their eyes.

Gokudera put on a phony smile, "Aha, sorry, Tenth, cleaning duty... I'll see you later, ne?" He started to turn, but a jerk of his arm whirled him around to Yamamoto.

"Weird, because Sasagawa-San and Kurokawa-San just left us to make it for cleaning duty..." His eyes showed concern.

"I promised that I would help a few people with their homework," Gokudera said with his best fake smile. Yamamoto loosened his grip but not enough for Gokudera to make his escape. "Well they can wait, just walk with us. We never see you anymore." Yamamoto said with pleading eyes.

"I-" Gokudera was cut off by his phone going off. He paled slightly, but turned to answer it, quickly, "Hey, I'll be running late, okay?"

"Who's that?" Tsuna smiled-also fake-knowing Gokudera had to answer his precious tenth truthfully.

"I-it's... I-I'm sorry, I really gotta go, Tenth, forgive me!" He managed to slip away, leaving two dropped jaws staring after him in shock.

"Tsuna... What's going on with him?" Yamamoto turned, "He's never been like this."

Tsuna sighed, "Maybe Reborn knows something?"

Gokudera sprinted all the way to school. Hibari was waiting out front with his usual sour expression.

"Don't hang up on me first of all, secondly why the hell are you so late." Hibari said in a low voice.

"I just ran into Someone and I'm sorry. I got here as fast as I could." Gokudera said not meeting Hibari's gaze.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you around Sawada Tsunayoshi and especially not Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari glared at Gokudera.

"B-but why does it matter? It's not like I meant to get grabbed and hauled over to talk to Tenth and Yamamoto! I'm _sorry_," his voice broke off at the end.

"And just what makes you think I'll buy your shit?" Hibari growled, stepping closer to tower over the Italian.

Gokudera cowered back, shaking, "Hibari, I'm not lying! I love you! I would _never_ lie to you! Please...I don't want you to be mad at me! What can I do to make you believe me...?"

"Just do what I ask instead of the shit you do. God, I just..." Hibari took a deep breath.

Gokudera took a hold of his lovers hand. " I will do whatever it takes, _please_." Gokudera could feel his eyes start to tear up. Hibari took his face in his hands and put his lips to Gokudera's. "Don't disappoint me. " Hibari grabbed Gokudera's hand and forced him to follow.

Gokudera stumbled behind Hibari, closely following the perfect to his office. Inside, Hibari shoved Gokudera down onto the couch, climbing on top of him. Gokudera looked up at him, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

Truth be told, he never liked fucking, and he was still sore from yesterday. However, he knew there wasn't much he could say in this situation. Hibari pinned Gokudera down on the couch. Gokudera had trouble moving and he felt very uncomfortable. Hibari smacked his lips down on Gokudera's, smothering him. Hibari started to head for Gokudera's pants. Then, Yamamoto walked in. Gokudera pushed at Hibari and when he got up, Hibari walked over to Yamamoto.

"Leave now! Don't come back ever again either or I _will_ bite you to death!" Hibari pushed at Yamamoto. Before leaving Yamamoto turned to Gokudera, "I'm sorry." Yamamoto gave Gokudera a familiar look to let him know that he would always be there If needed. Gokudera barley nodded to let him know he understood. Then he was gone and Gokudera was once again alone with Hibari.

Hibari glared Gokudera down as he strode over to him,= "Did you plan on him intruding?"

"_No_!" Gokudera cried out, "I didn't plan any of this! You led me here," he sobbed.

Hibari sighed, "I won't press onto this if you break your ties to Yamamoto Takeshi. Fair?" It wasn't a choice, Gokudera knew it was just best to do what he said. Hibari knew best.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto ran to find Tsuna, who was with Reborn in the hallway. Tsuna turned and saw Yamamoto heading towards them, "Ah, Yamamoto! Did you find Gokudera?"

Yamamoto nodded, glumly, "He's with Hibari... Tsuna, I think Gokudera is... I don't know, I think something bad is going on with him and Hibari..."

Reborn sighed, "I've been keeping tabs on Gokudera for awhile. I think I know what Hibari's doing with him. Ever hear of an abusive relationship? Here, I have a paper on all the logs in his phone," he pulled out a file from his pocket, handing it to Yamamoto, "Its all Hibari, and read the texts he gets." There were a total fifteen pages, all as bad as the previous.

Yamamoto couldn't believe what he was reading. Every message that was sent was hateful. "_Shut the fuck up u dumb ass!_" "_Do that again and things won't turn out so well for you!_" Those were just some of the minor messages. Yamamoto could feel himself start to tense up. No only did he hate what he was reading, but he hated that it was being directed toward someone he cared for.

Yamamoto looked up at Tsuna and Reborn. "We need to help him. I won't stand to know this is happening to Gokudera."

"What do you suggest we do then Yamamoto?" Reborn asked, looking directly at Yamamoto.

"..." Yamamoto looked down at the papers then back up, determination in his eyes. "We get Gokudera out. We sit him down and find out why the hell he's where he is...Hibari though...Bianchi know about this?" He smirked.

Reborn and Tsuna nodded in agreement. Then, they saw Gokudera walking down the hall. He looked distant, like he didn't know or care where he was. Tsuna called out his name, but it seemed like Gokudera hadn't even heard. He just walked into his class.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Talim-Chan's back. Haha, but this is a RP me and Kyoko-Chan did...We made two, I'm posting this one, she's doing the other. Her ff name is KuroKokoro13 btw XD Anyway, what do you think, Gokudera?<strong>

**Gokudera - You are two fucked up little girls T_T**

**Talim- I thank you. ^_^**

**Yamamoto- Haha, wow, do you two know how to turn the movies you watch into yaoi!**

**Talim- Ohoho~. I know. It was Kyoko-Chan's Mom's fault, though! She was watching the movie with Yuki-Chan and her sister when we walked into Kyoko-Chan's living room...Damn, did we get sucked into those real life movies...Hehe, chickie got hit by car :3**

**Tsuna- EH! W-Why would you think that's funny?**

**Talim- BECAUSE! It just...It was a mix of everyone's faces when it happened, and how fake it looked XD**

**Kyoko-Chan- You had to be there...**

**Kyoko- *enters room* Tsuna-Kun, there you are!**

**Talim- Oh...Kyoko, meet Kyoko-Chan. :) Kyoko Sasagawa, you will be called Kyoko, Kyoko Gyou, you will be called Kyoko-Chan. There, no probs...**

**Gokudera- You know how to solve NOTHING...**

**Talim- STFU! XO**

**~Talim-Chan & Kyoko-Chan**


	2. For the Evidence

Chapter 2: For the Evidence

Tsuna and Yamamoto followed Gokudera into the classroom and took their seat right behind him. Tsuna gestured for Yamamoto to say something to Gokudera.

"Hey, Gokudera." Yamamoto said tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Gokudera turned around slowly not meeting Yamamoto's gaze.

"I can't talk to you right now...or ever. So please...just leave me alone." Gokudera started to turn around in his seat but Yamamoto grabbed his shoulder keeping him in place.

"What's wrong Gokudera? You know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you no matter what the situation is. Please let me help," Yamamoto pleaded.

"You can't fucking help baseball idiot. I said to stop talking to me, so fucking stop. Tell Ten...I mean Tsuna that the same goes for him. Now goodbye." Gokudera stood out of his seat and walked out of the room. Leaving Yamamoto speechless.

Yamamoto looked over to Tsuna, and they shared a look of utter shock, both not believing their ears.

Reborn was outside Namimori, and saw Gokudera heading out the front gates, and approached him.

"Ciaossu, Gokudera," he said.

Gokudera nodded to him, stopping to hear what he had to say. All Gokudera really wanted was to just fucking go home, and either cry, or sleep...or both...

"Can you assist me in something?" He smirked, and Gokudera grudgingly agreed to help him, "Alright, follow me to your house." Gokudera didn't really know what Reborn wanted from his poor home, nor did he really want to know, so he just went along with it. Hopefully, he would still have a house by the end of the day.

As they walked, Reborn kept silent, as did Gokudera, making the walk awkward. No, Reborn doesn't get affected by that sort of thing, but Gokudera was getting a little fidgety. Luckily, it wasn't a long walk.

When Gokudera opened the door, he was ambushed by a death grip hug. He managed to look and see it was Bianchi, with her goggles on, thank God. Reborn had called her, and told her what was going on.

"Hayato..." She wanted to say that she was going to kick Hibari's ass, but she had to keep quiet, until they were ready...She still was going to kick his ass, just not with Gokudera's consent. She pulled away, "Wanna go out for a walk?"

Gokudera wasn't stupid, he turned to Reborn, "Wha...?"

"She's been bugging me to manage to get you two a 'sibling bonding moment'...Do it, or I'll shoot you." Leon aimed at him, he agreed to go on the damned walk.

After they left, he called Tsuna and Yamamoto over. School could wait.

It didn't take long before Yamamoto and Tsuna arrived at Gokudera's apartment. "So what's the plan Reborn?" Tsuna asked Reborn turned his gaze at both boys. "We are going to search Gokudera's apartment and see if we can find any clues to what may be going on with him and Hibari. I warn you know. I have a feeling we aren't going to like what we find." Reborn turned and lead the way inside.

"Tsuna take the kitchen and living room. I will take the bathroom and the closets. Yamamoto, I will leave you in charge of Gokudera's room." Reborn turned and headed down the hallway. Yamamoto slowly started walking to Gokudera's room.

It took Yamamoto a few minutes to gain up the courage to enter, but he did. The first thing that Yamamoto noticed was how messy the room was, and knowing Gokudera, this wasn't normal.

He started with the closet, which, surprisingly, was clean. This also left him empty handed. What took the most time to go through, was all the junk around Gokudera's desk, but still he came up with nothing.

Yamamoto was searching around Gokudera's bed and trashcan when he found something. Yamamoto a shutter of pure panic rise up his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Sorry for the wait, Mina! Well, I enjoyed all the feedback I got, and I gotta say...I love you all! Haha! Well, I really wanted to say a couple of things that are kinda random, but I'll save one for the bottom...Does anyone really read these parts? No? Oh, well...Happy birthday, Takeshi! Even though it's tomorrow, but still...<strong>

**Yamamoto-Haha, thank you!**

**Talim- Anytime! What are you doing for your birthday?**

**Yamamoto- Ah...Gokudera said he wanted to cook, I think.**

**Gokudera- I did say that.**

**Yamamoto- And I really hope it's not like Bianchi's cooking.**

**Gokudera- I COOK BETTER THAN ANIKI!**

**Talim- It's true, he made me lunch, I still alive.**

**Kyoko-Chan- Yeah, well, what about Easter?**

**Talim- I LOVE EASTER!**

**Gokudera- Couldn't this be offensive toward the readers?**

**Talim- Why? I don't have a religion, but I still like to go looking for candy filled colorful eggs XD**

**Yamamoto- Haha, what does hiding eggs have to do with a rabbit have to do with the religious part? I never knew a bunny was religious!**

**Talim-...There's a South Park episode to show you what they think connects it...I wouldn't really believe what they-**

**Yamamoto- IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!**

**Talim- No, I mea-**

**Yamamoto- EVERYTHINK MAKES SENSE!**

**Talim- Eh...Yeah, sure, why not... =_=**

**Gokudera/Kyoko-Chan- WHAT DID YOU DO TO YAM'S BRAIN?**

**Talim-Gee, sorry~ = _=**

**~Talim-Chan and Kyoko-Chan**

***Happy Easter, if you celebrate Easter, if you don't then Happy Yam's Birthday!***


	3. For the Abuse

Chapter 3: For the Abuse

Under Gokudera's bed Yamamoto found a video tape labeled 'Gokudera's Virginity'. He felt as though he was going to be sick. This was...There was just no words to describe it...So many questions went through his mind. What is this? Well...That one was a given. Should he watch it? Should he show the others? Should they see it? Will Reborn show them?

He knew there was only one thing that could be done, at the time, and that was to give it to Reborn, and have him decide. He walked out of the room, and headed quietly over to Reborn, who was sitting on Gokudera's sofa.

"Find anything?" He turned to him.

Yamamoto nodded, handing him the tape. Reborn looked at it, then decided to have Tsuna come in, and the three of them view it. They put everything back, and Reborn text Bianchi to stall another hour, as Yamamoto popped the tape in.

It started as a normal home video would. Gokudera was blushing, asking for Hibari to get the damn camera out of his face, he wasn't in the mood for it. Then, things started to get heated.

Hibari told Gokudera that the video camera was off, but that wasn't the case. Hibari placed the camera on Gokudera's desk facing the bed.

They started to mess around. Yamamoto could feel his cheeks getting warmer, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

It's started off as a normal make out, but Hibari started to take things to the next level. He stripped Gokudera, unwillingly, of all his clothes. Then he removed is own. Gokudera was trying to get to stop but he wouldn't listen. Gokudera cried out in pain as Hibari started to jam is cock inside of Gokudera.

Yamamoto's face turned from a pink glow of embarrassment to a red fire of anger as he watched someone that he cared so much about, get raped.

Hibari's laugh filled the room. "Stop being a pussy." It continued for half an hour. Finally Hibari got up and left the room. Gokudera turned, facing the camera, as tears spilled from his eyes. Hibari re-entered.

"Stop crying you dumb ass. It's just sex so get over it." Hibari spoke as if he was angry.

"I can't..."Gokudera whispered while bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging himself. .

"You fucking better!" Hibari yelled and raised his hand.

Before anyone in the room could react, a loud slap filled he air. Yamamoto looked over at Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn had turned his head away as if he didn't see a thing, Tsuna had tears running down his face. Yamamoto felt rage. He turned back to the screen.

Hibari was continually beating Gokudera, who now had blood pouring from his body. "Bitch ass pussy." Hibari spoke, and spat on Gokudera's limp body. The screen turned blue.

"I will kill him!" Yamamoto jumped from his seat and had his fist clenched so tight they started to turn blue.. Tsuna turned his gaze to Yamamoto. The look in Yamamoto's eyes kept Tsuna quiet. He couldn't find the words to say.

Reborn made a sudden decision, and called Bianchi to have them come back. They all couldn't believe what they just saw. Tsuna feared for his best friend, and Yamamoto was beside himself with rage. There was no way the Cloud Guardian was going to get away with this, no way in hell.

When Bianchi and Gokudera got back, Gokudera was a little shocked by the three all being in his house. Then, Yamamoto got up and walked over to him, "Gokudera, what did Hibari say today?" He demanded.

"W-What are you talking about?" Gokudera growled. Reborn walked over to the TV, and turned it back on. Gokudera watched in horror as he relived the moments documented on the film. Tsuna had never seen Gokudera so pale before. After the video was over, the trance Gokudera had gone into was broken, and his silently slid down to his knees, face towards the ground.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto squatted next to him, and ran a hand through his hair, to he the grief-stricken face of Gokudera. "What did he say?" He tried once more.

"H-he..." Gokudera choked, but couldn't finish, tears streaming down his face, he shook his head, and buried his face into his hands. Sobs wracked his form.

Bianchi had not said a word, and stalked out of the house in a rage. No one stopped her, whether they knew what she was going to do, or not.

Tsuna got up, and joined Yamamoto, mirroring his position, and rested a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, trying to help to the best of his abilities. Yamamoto turned and looked at Reborn, who had just watched them.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, well I guess this one was a little less of a pain to edit...Yey! Haha, I hope you liked this! I am sooooooo tired right now! Though...I really don't wanna go to bed. Ugh, but I have school tomorrow Xo Well, at least we don't have to do TOO much, I guess...Does anyone else have a Pillow Pet? They seem like a childish thing, but once you have one...I don't know, but I have sleeping problems, but my panda is REALLY soft, and I don't know how I was able to fall asleep without him...I call him Shima, from Ao no Exorcist :) I love that guy~~ No, not the other Shima's, I'm talking about Rensou Shima, the guy with pink hair, lol. That being said...Anyone see any similarities to Gray Fullbuster and Rin Okumura?<strong>

**Gokudera- Dude, wrong anime...**

**Talim- OKAY OKAY! IF ANYONE HASN'T SEEN AO NO EXORCIST EITHER GO DIE IN A HOLE, OR GO WATCH IT!**

**Gokudera- S-so mean!**

**Talim- There. Happy? Now people HAVE to know what I am talking about.**

**Yamamoto- How will they automatically know who Gray Fullbuster is?**

**Talim- UGH! FINE! AND ADD FAIRY TAIL TO THAT LIST IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!**

**Tsuna- Wow, is this pointless...**

**Talim- There. Now. HAPPY?**

**Kyoko-Chan- Talim, I think you need to chill.**

**Talim- I DO NOT NEED TO FUCKING CHILL! DX**

**Fon- *appears* Talim, would you like some tea?**

**Talim- :3 Fon! Yes, let us go drink some tea!**

**Talim/Fon- *leaves***

**Gokudera- ...WTH?**

**Kyoko-Chan- I think she just left before we got to the signature...Does anyone wanna sign it with me? :/**

**Tsuna- I'll do it, I guess...=_=**

**Kyoko-Chan- Thanks, Tsu-Kun...**

**~Kyoko-Chan and Tsuna~ ((and Talim, in spirit, lol))**


	4. For the Show

Chapter 4: For the Show

Under Gokudera's bed Yamamoto found a video tape labeled 'Gokudera's Virginity'. He felt as though he was going to be sick. This was...There was just no words to describe it...  
>So many questions went through his mind. What is this? Well...That one was a given. Should he watch it? Should he show the others? Should they see it? Will Reborn show them?<br>He knew there was only one thing that could be done, at the time, and that was to give it to Reborn, and have him decide.  
>He walked out of the room, and headed quietly over to Reborn, who was sitting on Gokudera's sofa.<br>"Find anything?" He turned to him.  
>Yamamoto nodded, handing him the tape. Reborn looked at it, then decided to have Tsuna come in, and the three of them would view it.<br>They put everything back, and Reborn text Bianchi to stall another hour, as Yamamoto popped the tape in.  
>It started as a normal home video would. Gokudera was blushing, asking of Hibari to get the damn camera out of his face, he wasn't in the mood for it. Then, things started to get heated.<br>Hibari told Gokudera that the video camera was off, but that wasn't the case. Hibari placed the camera on Gokudera's desk facing the bed.  
>They started to mess around.<br>Yamamoto could feel his cheeks getting warmer, but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
>It's started off as a normal make out, but Hibari started to take things to the next level. He stripped Gokudera, unwillingly, of all his cloths.<br>Then he removed his own. Gokudera was trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Gokudera cried out in pain as Hibari started to jam his cock inside of Gokudera.  
>Yamamoto's face turned from a pink glow of embarrassment to a red fire of anger as he watched someone that he cared so much about get raped.<br>Hibari's laugh filled the room.  
>"Stop being a pussy."<br>It continued for half an hour. Finally, Hibari got up and left the room. Gokudera turned, facing the camera, as tears spilled from his eyes. Hibari re-entered, "Stop crying you dumbass. It's just sex, get over it."  
>Hibari spoke as if he was angry.<br>"I can't..." Gokudera whispered while bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging himself.  
>"You fucking better!" Hibari yelled and raised his hand.<br>Before anyone in the room could react, a loud slap filled the air.  
>Yamamoto looked over at Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn had turned his head away as if he didn't see a thing. Tsuna had tears running down his face. Yamamoto felt rage. He turned back to the screen, none the less.<br>Hibari was continuasly beating Gokudera, who now had blood pouring from his body. Curses and insults spewer from Hibari's mouth toward Gokudera. Hibari spat on Gokudera's limp form, the screen then turned blue.  
>"I will kill him!" Yamamoto jumped from his seat and had his fist clenched so tight they started to turn blue.. Tsuna turned his gaze to Yamamoto. The look in Yamamoto's eyes kept Tsuna quiet. He couldn't find the words to say.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't know what's up with how it's written : I thought I already had this published, to tell the truth...I'm sorry, well, the sorry is in chapter 5, which I'll post next, lol, it's my sorry present: two chapters, lol**

**Gokudera - SORRY DOESN'T EVER CUT IT!**

**Talim - FUCK YOU, YES IT DOES! DX**

**Yamamoto/Tsuna - Sigh~...**

**Kyoko-Chan - *just plain leaves***

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan and Kyoko-Chan**


	5. For the Love

Chapter 5: For the Love

"Come and stay with me." Yamamoto said making Gokudera look at him.

"I-I can't Hibari..." Gokudera stuttered.

"I don't fucking care about Hibari! You're coming to stay with me!"

Everyone in the room froze. Yamamoto never spoke in such a way to people, not even to the people he disliked, Gokudera was shocked most of all. After a moment he nodded to Yamamoto and collapsed against the baseball player's chest. Allowing him to wrap his arms around Gokudera. "I'll take care of you I promise." Yamamoto whispered low enough for only Gokudera to hear.

"Let me go and get a few things." Gokudera said wiping the tears away.

He left the room. "Hurry up and we will go. I won't let him anywhere near you Gokudera," Yamamoto said before he could leave the room.

As Gokudera got to his bedroom door he hesitated. Something didn't feel right. He proceeded forward anyway. As he opened the door he froze for a moment then walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Hibari I..."Gokudera started.

"I thing we need to have a little talk Hayato," Hibari said with a death glare in his eyes. Gokudera took a deep breath, He knew what was about to come.

Tsuna had walked over to Yamamoto, after Gokudera went to get his things, "What do you plan on doing?"

Yamamoto sighed, and looked down, "I don't know...but we can't let him stay alone, where Hibari can easily hurt him without anyone seeing," he looked back up.

"It seems as though you are getting into this a bit heavily...Don't you think Hibari will come after you, since you are a nuisance in the relationship he has built?" Reborn asked, bluntly.

"I... I will do anything for my friends, whether Hibari is or not." Yamamoto knew there wasn't much to say, there wasn't too much he could really do, yet.

Just then, a scream filled the room, coming from Gokudera's room. They all stood, and ran in, finding what they hadn't hoped. Hibari had Gokudera under his foot, his tonfa raised. Hibari had turned to glare at the others, "Get out."

Yamamoto was the first to react, "Get the fuck away from Gokudera!" He ran, fist raised.

"No, stop!" He heard, and then Gokudera was on his feet, taking Yamamoto's punch for Hibari. Gokudera fell, unconscious. Yamamoto stood, staring disbelievingly at what he had just done. There was a cock of a gun breaking the silence. Reborn had Leon aimed at Hibari,

"Leave, please, Hibari."

Hibari 'hmphed' and turned toward the window, leaving.

Yamamoto dropped to his knees by Gokudera. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He took Gokudera's hand in his."

"Y-Yama-Yamamoto." Gokudera was starting to come around. "It's my fault. Don't be mad at Hibari. I deserved everything." Gokudera mumbled.

"What did he do to you, Gokudera...?" Tsuna whispered.

"It was my fault for screaming. Nothing would be wrong if I didn't scream. It just hurts so much." Gokudera finally opened his teary eyes.

"Don't you dare talk like this. None of this is your fault." Yamamoto turned to look at Reborn. "We need to get him to a doctor now. He said it hurts, what if Hibari broke something." Reborn nodded, and they took Gokudera to the ER.

After about an hour a doctor finally came out and confronted Gokudera's awaiting friends. His expression told them that this wasn't good.

"I'm afraid that your friend has some serious injuries. Some of them have been there for awhile and have only gotten worse because he has not had the proper treatment." Everyone had horrified looks upon their faces. "One of his legs is broken, his knee on the other leg is shattered, six of his fingers are broken and his scull has a crack. Also, there are a few broken ribs. We have him taken care of for the moment if you would like you may all visit him, but we request you do it one at a time."

"Thank you doctor." Reborn said and the doctor turned to walk away. "Tsuna you go ahead then Yamamoto can go." Both boys nodded. Yamamoto took a seat in the waiting room while Tsuna went to see Gokudera. Tsuna returned a few moments later. Sooner then what Yamamoto had expected.

"He was asleep. Plus he looks awful and I couldn't take it." Tsuna sat down as Yamamoto stood.

"If you would like you can wait till he wakes up Yamamoto." Reborn offered.

"No, I need to see him now." Reborn understood and allowed him to proceed.

Yamamoto walked straight to Gokudera's room. His first glance at the Storm Guardian broke his heart. He rushed over to his bed took his hand and felt the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Yama...moto...don't cry." Gokudera said reaching his good arm over to run his hands through Yamamoto's hair.

Yamamoto looked at him, "How can you be with him? He's done so much...How..." He begged.

Gokudera looked away, unable to face him, "I...I love him...He loves me..." Gokudera whispered. Then Yamamoto could barely make out him say, "He said so..."

"Why would someone who loves you hurt you like this?" He stood, and Gokudera glared up at him.

"I never asked for help! I just want..." He bit his lip, "I just want...to be loved..." He glanced at his arm.

Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Gokudera, you..." He then leaned down and pulled Gokudera into an embrace, "Why couldn't you see...? I love you so much...Why couldn't you see that...?"

Gokudera looked at him, wide eyed, "But...but I-Hibari..."

Yamamoto stood, "I need to go, now...I can go move your things to my place, for you...You are going to stay with me, there's no school for a few weeks on break...You'll be with me..." He smiled and walk to the door.

"Yamamoto..." He stopped and turned back, "I...Thank you..." Gokudera said, looking away. Yamamoto smiled, and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo-ho~! Mina-San, I love you! XD lol, sorry for the wait, here it is! Shocking how OOC Gokudera is, ne? Well...What the fuck do you expect? lol, he IS being abused, so...Expect OOC-ness whenever you read an abuse fic, lol<strong>

**Gokudera - Bitch...**

**Talim- So mean~~ TToTT**

**Yamamoto - Well, I still like you, Talim-Chan, Hayato's just moody :D**

**Talim- Quit PMSing, Gokudera!**

**Gokudera - Fuck off, I ain't no chick! DX***

**Talim- ...Mean lady.**

**Gokudera - *freak out with bombs***

**Talim - *fighting back with everything else***

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan and Kyoko-Chan**


	6. For the Recovery Ahead

Chapter 6: For the Recovery Ahead

Yamamoto walked back to the waiting room. "He's awake. If you hurry you can get in there before he falls back asleep." He said to Tsuna, who jumped right out of his seat and made a dash for Gokudera's room. "Can I have the key to his apartment? He agreed to come stay with me."

"This could be dangerous for you, Yamamoto." Reborn said as he fetched the key from his pocket. Yamamoto nodded and took the key.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright? always keep your phone on just in case, Yamamoto." Reborn warned.

Yamamoto left the hospital a few moments later, and headed straight to Gokudera's. All that Yamamoto could think of was what he had just done. He told Gokudera how he felt. He had been wanting to tell him for a long time, but in a more romantic manner. Before he knew it, he was at Gokudera's apartment.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed what he thought Gokudera would need at his house, like shampoo, toothbrush and other things along those lines. Yamamoto grabbed a suitcase out of the closet and headed to Gokudera's room. He already knew which clothes where Gokudera's favorite so he made sure to grab those, plus a few other options. He decided to grab a few books and other things that Gokudera could do when bored at his house.

As Yamamoto was heading out the front door he came face to face with Hibari.

"What the hell are you doing here you peace of shit," Hibari spat.

"I came to get some of Gokudera's things, so that he would have something while he is recovering from all the wounds that you have given him," Yamamoto spat right back.

"Why a suitcase then, you idiot?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm leaving now." Yamamoto tried to step around but Hibari made that impossible.

"Did I say you could leave?" Hibari smiled his evil smile, "because I don't believe we are done here."

Yamamoto growled, "Hibari, fuck off!" He glared.

"Leave Gokudera Hayato out of your life, Herbivore...You don't want to mess with my prey," Hibari stated.

"I refuse to let you step all over my friends, especially Gokudera!" He then added, "If I ever find a way to get you sent to prison, it'd

be too good for you."

"High and mighty talk for someone who is as dumb as dirt..." Hibari glared, but his phone went off. With a mutter of 'herbivore' he opened

it.

He ended the call quickly, "We'll deal with this later," with that, he

stalked off.

Yamamoto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding after he left, and took off to his house to drop of Gokudera's things.

When he made it back to the hospital, the doctors were discussing something with Bianchi. She walked over to Yamamoto after the doctors left, "They said that Hayato can leave tomorrow if he stays with

someone who can look after him, and make sure he takes his pain relievers...I take it that you will be watching over my brother?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "If you don't mind..."

"Not at all," she smiled, "I couldn't impose further on the Sawada's by bringing my brother to stay, as well...However, I would like to keep in close touch with him, to make sure things are alright."

"Yeah, sure..." Yamamoto looked distant, Bianchi noted.

"...If you want to see him, they said someone can stay with him the rest of the night...There is a spare bunk, I doubt anyone will be needing it this

night..." She turned and walked away.

Yamamoto turned and headed to Gokudera's room. Once there he saw that Gokudera was sitting up in bed reading a book. Gokudera looked up and met Yamamoto's gaze.

"What are you doing here, Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm staying to keep an eye on you, tonight. I just want to make sure you are all right and if you need anything I am here." Yamamoto started to blush at the end, but it was so dark in the room that Gokudera didn't notice.

"Oh, well...okay. It will be nice...to have someone here...with me...to talk to." Gokudera started to blush, but since he was by the only light in the room Yamamoto was fully aware of it.

"Yeah, I will be sleeping in this bed right by you." Yamamoto went and sat on the beds edge.

"Yamamoto would you mind...um pushing that bed closer. It just seems so far away...and...that way you can see the television screen if you decide to watch it, later." Gokudera turned his gaze back to his book, trying to hide the redness on his face. Yamamoto moved the bed closer as he was asked.

"It's kind of hot in here, would you mind if I took my shirt off?" Yamamoto asked

"Not at all." Gokudera replied just a little to fast. Just then a nurse popped her head into the doorway.

"It's lights out, Boys. Behave," she gave a soft smile before leaving the room. Yamamoto got into his bed as Gokudera turned off his light. They both faced the other.

"So...how are you feeling?" Yamamoto asked feeling slightly awkward.

"I'm better now that someone's here with me...Um, Yamamoto, did you mean what you said earlier...about liking me?" Gokudera whispered.

"I did, and I'm really sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I just felt like you needed to know it."

Gokudera reached out his good arm. "Will you hold my hand until I fall asleep? Just so that I can know someone's here with me?" Gokudera asked, blushing.

"Of course," Yamamoto said taking the storm guardians hand, "and I won't ever leave you Gokudera." Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera was asleep within the next fifteen minutes. Yamamoto stayed awake all night, not wanting his hand to slip from Gokudera's.

That night was the first night in years that Gokudera didn't have a nightmare when he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Summer! Oh, how I love thee!...Not. Well, no school, is very nice, indeed, but I'm a winter person before I like the heat. Ugh, ugh, ugh, today's been crap. Bu~t, I'm hoping to get a lot done to make up for 18th of the bad day! ;) Though, that won't happen, but I can at least try. Erm, yeah, this chapter I want to dedicate to my grandmother, who passed away in her sleep this either morning or last night. I love how she's so cool with anime and all that. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be working on getting a lot more done, today, hopefully! XD I can't really blog, watch anime, and edit the FF RP all at once, but I guess I have a lot of time XD Woot woot, no school!**

**Gokudera - Damn, does this chick bounce back fast =_=**

**Tsuna - A little too fast =_=**

**Yamamoto - Ahaha, I guess somebody just had ramen, then! ^_^**

**Talim - That I did, that I did. ^_^**

**Gokudera - And that...makes you happy?**

**Talim - I guess I'll have to cook you some, sometime, ne? XD**

**Gokudera - ...I don't like it when girls cook for me...**

**Talim - ...Bianchi's making my birthday cake this year...**

**Gokudera - Why? Just...why?**

**Tsuna - She must really want to kill her party guests! =_=""**

**Talim - ...Oh, and Tsuna, you are invited :)**

**Tsuna - N-no! I'm good!**

**Talim - TT_TT Tsu-Kun no like me~~~**

**Gokudera - You got that right, Bitch! DX**

**Talim - Gokudera, your face is going on that cake, I'll have you know.**

**Gokudera - Where did I go wrong? DX**

**Kyoko-Chan - You were conceived with good looks.**

**Gokudera - ...I'll just keep my glasses on and hair tied back for the rest of my life, there. Now I won't look good to you guys! B(**

**Talim - K3 Hehehe~~~, Hey, Gokudera...You lookin' good~~**

**Gokudera - GYAAAA! DX**

**Kyoko-Chan/Talim - *high fice* Oh, yeah!**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan & Kyoko-Chan**

**PS - I know there is another chapter doubled...I'm too damn lazy to fix it. Deal. :) Bye, bye~**


	7. For the What, Exactly?

Chapter 7: For the What, Exactly?

The next morning, Gokudera woke up to find Yamamoto staring at him. A blush covered his face, and he sat up, "W-what are you looking at?" He glared.

"Haha, Gokudera you look cute when you blush!" Yamamoto smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "The nurse came in and said you can leave after your check up at noon...Watcha wanna do until then?"

Gokudera looked at the TV, "I guess...We could watch something," he handed Yamamoto the TV clicker, turning it on first.

Yamamoto just turned it to some random movie that was on, not really caring. He then realized he had to go to the restroom, and excused himself, as Gokudera watched what he left on.

When he got back, Gokudera was shaking slightly. He glanced at the TV Gokudera's eyes were glue to, and realized it was a movie about some girl in an abusive relationship. He ran over and turned it to some cartoon, and ran back over to Gokudera.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" He shook Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera snapped out of his trance, and looked up, "I-I..." He was speechless, terrified of what he just saw. It was just like him, only it was like an out of body experience, bringing back so many horrid memories...He couldn't take it all...

Tears started to pour down his face. "I...I...No..." Gokudera met Yamamoto's worried gaze. "Why did I let it go this far? Why am I so weak? Why..." Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Yamamoto whispered softly.

"No it's my fault for letting it happen." Gokudera pushed back enough so that he was staring eye to eye with Yamamoto. "I'm sorry..." Before he could make a response, Gokudera placed his lips to Yamamoto's. After what seemed like forever, Gokudera finally pulled away. Both boys were out of breath. Yamamoto took Gokudera's face between his hands.

"I will never let anything this bad happen to you, again. Ever, I will protect you until the day I die." Yamamoto once again pressed his lips to the storm guardians, but only for a second.

Yamamoto walked over to his bed grabbed the remote and turned it to a happy kids show. "So what would you like to do?" Yamamoto asked, moving to the chair right by Gokudera's bed.

"I don't care, as long as you are here," Gokudera said taking Yamamoto's hand in his. "Just remember," he turned to meet Yamamoto's gaze. "don't ever let go." Gokudera gave a soft smile to the rain guardian, who was slowly fixing Gokudera's broken heart.

After Gokudera visited with the doctor, he and Yamamoto left for Take Sushi's, running into Bianchi, who had a bag of groceries. She smiled

at them, "I was going to have it be a surprise, but I wanted to make you a get well soon cake, Hayato."

Gokudera blanched, she wasn't wearing goggles, and quickly dismissed himself and Yamamoto, wheeling his wheelchair as fast as he could away from the she-devil of a sister. Yamamoto laughed, as Gokudera got a sudden burst of energy, and a faint glimmer of his old self. As they reached Yamamoto's house, they were panting.

Still panting, they looked at each other, staring for a moment before they burst out laughing. Tsuyoshi heard this, and went outside to greet them, helping Gokudera get the damned wheelchair through the door...Easier said than done.

When they got inside, Tsuyoshi said he made them lunch, since it was half past noon, and the two hadn't eaten anything that day. They ate sushi, big surprise, right?

When they finished, Gokudera limped up the stairs, as Yamamoto carried his chair up, heading to Yamamoto's room, "Thank you," Gokudera smiled, faintly.

Yamamoto smiled back, brightly, "Any time, Gokudera."

"Hayato..." Gokudera mumbled, blushing.

Yamamoto looked at him, "Huh?"

"Hayato," Gokudera repeated, "You...can call me Hayato...If you want..." He turned away, sitting back into his wheelchair, rolling into the bedroom the two would share. The guest room was a mess.

"Aha...Okay, Hayato, call me Takeshi, then!" Yamamoto blushed, scratching the back of his head. Gokudera looked back up at him, for a moment, then nodded, smiling, he agreed.

Within a few days Yamamoto had a routine down. He had to help Gokudera to the bathroom, then change his bandages, get him breakfast since he couldn't get downstairs very easily, and other things that he just needed help with. Yamamoto didn't mind at all. He loved helping Gokudera with anything and everything, but Gokudera didn't feel the same.

"Takeshi, I feel really bad about you having to do all of this for me. I feel like I'm consuming your life, and taking away all of your free time. The time that you could be using to play baseball," Gokudera said with unease.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy spending my time with you. I want to do what ever I can to help make your recovery better. So don't feel so bad alright?" Yamamoto reassured.

These kind words didn't help Gokudera's conscious at all. He wanted to make up for imposing so much on Yamamoto, and he had the perfect idea.

Later that night, when Yamamoto walked into his room he was shocked. Gokudera had arranged for a nice little dinner for just the two of them.

"I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you taking care of me, Takeshi," Gokudera blushed.

Yamamoto gave a soft warm smile. "That was very nice of you Hayato, but you didn't need to trouble yourself with some much work."

"I wanted to, so just shut up and eat," Gokudera whispered. "Oh, and before I forget, here. I ordered them for you earlier today."

Yamamoto looked down at Gokudera's outstretched hands and saw tickets to an upcoming baseball game. "Hayato, I..."

"I didn't know which team you liked, so I made sure to get you a season pass." Gokudera handed the tickets to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stood and went to Gokudera. "Thank you, Hayato," Yamamoto said before placing his lips to Gokudera's.

Gokudera smiled into the kiss. He wanted to please Yamamoto more than anything, right now. All he had done for him was just so perfect. He still had felt slightly uneasy around Yamamoto because he didn't know how to really respond to Yamamoto's love.

He had believed that the way Hibari had treated him was normal. He had never been in a relationship before the perfect. When Gokudera would do something wrong with Hibari, he would get beat or raped. With Yamamoto, Gokudera had expected at least a hit if he did something...

Like for example, a couple of days ago Gokudera and Yamamoto were in Yamamoto's living room, and Gokudera knocked over a picture from a side table when he moved his wheelchair. Gokudera had paled, and glanced shakily up at Yamamoto, who asked if he was okay.

Gokudera had been honestly confused. Hell, he still was confused. Always. He still woke up when Yamamoto made noise in the night, thinking he was going to be assaulted. It wasn't like he didn't trust Yamamoto, hell no...but...Like he said before, he was just so used to being wrong, and punished. Whether this was nice or not, Gokudera felt uncomfortable being treated so well...

When they pulled away, Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto wanting to ask if he did good, but he knew it would raise question as to if he was recovering, or not. "I love you, Takeshi..." Gokudera smiled.

Yamamoto smiled down, "I know...and I love you, too, Hayato..." He ran his hand through Gokudera's hair. "Which leads me to a question I need you to answer..."

Gokudera was surprised when Yamamoto's face got serious. "I've noticed you've been treating me like Hibari...Why do you look like you are going to be injured here? You know I would never let you get hurt...Ever..." He wrapped his arms around Gokudera, who had a look of utter shock on his face.

'H-How the hell does he know these things about me!' Gokudera wondered in amazement.

Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto when he pulled away, arms resting on his shoulders, "I...didn't think you'd notice..." Gokudera blushed and looked sideways, "I just...I'm not used to...this kind of relationship...is all..." He looked back up, "You know...?" He cocked his head to the side, cutely.

Yamamoto looked into Gokudera's eyes. "I will never make you do anything you don't want to. I will never lay a hand on you unless it is pure love, nothing more. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I love you, too," Gokudera whispered. He could feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes, but before they could escape Yamamoto wiped them away and gave Gokudera a slow soft kiss.

"I appreciate everything you do for me. No matter how small," Gokudera said looking up into Yamamoto's eyes." When will I finally get out of my leg cast so that I can move?"

"At the end of next week. The good part is you will get to have three more weeks of break without your cast so that you can actually move around a little." Yamamoto pulled Gokudera to his chest and ran his fingers through Gokudera's hair.

"I love it when you do that. It feels nice and it makes me so relaxed." Gokudera purred.

With a smile Yamamoto continued.

That night Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to make a bed on the floor, that way they could be closer to each other.

As they both settled down, Yamamoto took Gokudera into his arms.

"You are like a big life size pillow. So comfortable," Gokudera muttered while nestling in closer to Yamamoto. "You smell really good too."

Yamamoto let out a soft chuckle. "I'm glad that you think so Hayato." Yamamoto rested his head on Gokudera's.

"I'll always love you, Takeshi," Gokudera said, breaking the silence and once again putting his lips to Yamamoto's.

When they pulled away, Gokudera nestled his head into the crook of Yamamoto's neck. At this moment, everything seemed to be peaceful. Outside the window, the two failed to notice they were being watched.

Hibari was on the roof of the house opposite theirs, watching them, silently. He already noticed, so he wasn't surprised when Reborn appeared next to him.

"Ciaossu, Hibari," Reborn greeted.

"Baby," Hibari acknowledged.

"What are you planning, Hibari?" Reborn looked up.

Hibari glanced at Reborn, and sighed, looking back, "Nothing, just glad to get that herbivore off my chest...I knew he was weak, but this should've toughened him up for later on..."

Reborn glanced up at him, "So you planned to act like this, just for Gokudera's future?"

Hibari simply shook his head, "No...I just wanted to see how far I could push him..." Hibari lied...mostly.

"I see...So how are you and Dino doing?" Reborn smirked, and Hibari turned and left.

"I wonder what Hibari was talking about...Gokudera's future...?" Reborn hooded his eyes.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had not once woken the entire night, unaware of things that were soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Howdy! I decided to crack down, and give y'all another chapter :9 What'cha think? What, exactly is Hibari thinking? Ooh, if only you could see into the future~~~...I'll give you a hint! By the time you figure it out, you'll be all like, "Ooh, Boy, do I like Hibari, again!" And I'll be like, "Oh, Young Grasshopper, do not question Hibari's methods to his madness...Now take this pebble from my-"<strong>

**Gokudera - *snatches pebble* :|**

**Talim - :| ...Why would you do such a thing...Why?**

**Gokudera - :| ...I. Am. All. MIGHTY!**

**Yamamoto - T: Well, then...What does that make me?**

**Gokudera/Talim/Tsuna/Kyoko-Chan - ...Huh?**

**Yamamoto - Well, if Gokudera is all mighty, then what does that make me, the guy who tops him in bed? :T**

**Kyoko-Chan - ...The Beast Who Cannot be Tamed.**

**Tsuna - Good lord.**

**Gokudera - That is what Tenth can be! The Good Lord.**

**Talim - ...The Good Lord, He Who is All Mighty, and The Beast Who Cannot be Tamed...You guys have awesome names, but if you look at y'all from across the street...You look like complete idiots. :|**

**Kyoko-Chan - Bam.**

**Chief Pow Pow - Ho-ho~~, I could train them!**

**Talim - Ah! Chief Pow Pow is here! Guys, you'll be left in good hands! We went to school together, this guy is trust worthy! Graduated at the top of our class! :D**

**Kyoko-Chan's Thoughts - _Talim never graduated, though_ =_="**

**Tsuna's Thoughts - _They still don't know that's Reborn_ =_="**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan & Kyoko-Chan**


	8. Chapter For the Family

For the Family

Yamamoto had his arm around Gokudera as they walked out of the hospital. Gokudera just got his cast off and Yamamoto wanted to celebrate. What would you like to do today. The sky is the limit." Yamamoto asked.  
>"I just want to be with you so lets just go home." Gokudera replied. "But you've been home for weeks. Don't you just want to get out?" Gokudera turned to Yamamoto. "I just want to be with you" he whispered before kissing him. Yamamoto smiled and took his Hayato home. Yamamoto took Gokudera to his new bed and they wrapped their arms around one another. Last week Yamamoto decided to get a bigger bed so that he could sleep close to Gokudera without having to make him lay on the floor. Gokudera had his face berried into Yamamoto's shoulder, as Yamamoto had his head resting on Gokudera's.<br>"hiwuveeww" Gokudera mumbled into Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed. "What was that."  
>Gokudera looked up with tears in his eyes. "I said, that I love you, Takeshi." Yamamoto grew serious as he wiped away the tears. "What's wrong." Yamamoto said with concern "I'm scared of loosing you." Gokudera said without meeting Yamamoto's gaze. "I will never let anything get in my way of being with you Hayato." Yamamoto leaned down for a kiss and rolled so that he was part way on Gokudera. RING! RING!" Gokudera reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Yamamoto took it from him. "Hello?" he said. "Yeah he is right here." Yamamoto leaned down for another kiss before giving the phone to Gokudera. With a smile on his face Gokudera answered. "Yes?" Gokudera's eyes grew wide and his face turned white. "Dad?"<br>"Hayato," the voice answered back, "How are you, Son?"  
>Gokudera growled into the phone, sitting up, "Bastard! What the hell do you want? How did you get this number?" His tears way long forgotten.<br>"Hayato, please don't speak like this...Bianchi gave it to me, and I just wanted to give you a gift, is all," his dad sounded sad.  
>"Che, what the hell'd that be?" He glared at the mattress.<br>"It is a free trip for you, and your little friends to have a vacation at the castle...Would you mind? I'm sure your friends would love to see Italy, no?" He pleaded.  
>Gokudera thought for a moment, "One second..." He put his hand over the phone, and turned to Yamamoto, "Takeshi, he wants for you, me, and the others to spend a vacation back at the castle...What do you think?"<br>Yamamoto smiled, "I'd like to meet your father, but if you really don't want to, it's not my choice to make," he kissed his cheek.  
>Blushing Gokudera turned back to the phone, "All right...How long are you planning?"<br>"Just a week, or two, whatever you decide, we'll all be waiting, there is always room!" He chuckled.  
>"Okay...I'll ask Tenth if he wants to go, and if he goes, he decides how long we stay...Does Bianchi have the tickets, or something?"<br>"No, we will send for a private jet...Say...Tomorrow night, the old little abandoned air port run way on the outskirts of town?" Gokudera agreed, and hung up.  
>"Alright, let's get packed...I'll call Tsuna," he whipped the phone back out.<br>All in all, it ended up being Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei and Dr. Shamel going. Gokudera smiled at how ecstatic they all were...Well, except Shamel, since he was just worried for Gokudera's mental state. Gokudera watched his friend's faces as the big jet pulled in. Ah, he missed being rich...slightly...  
>Everyone seemed to be enjoying the Jet ride, that is except Gokudera. 'It doesn't feel right to me' he thought. "What's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked noticing the sour expression on Gokudera's face. "I haven't seen my father in a really long time. I don't think that I really want to see him. Is that bad?" Gokudera replied.<br>"Not at all." Yamamoto smiled at the storm guardian. Gokudera took Yamamoto's hand in his for support. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but as long as he had his Takeshi with him, he knew everything would be all right. Gokudera woke up just as the jet was landing at the castle. "I don't even remember falling asleep. I'm sorry, Yamamoto." Gokudera said after realizing it was Yamamoto that he was using as a pillow. "It's no problem. I like watching you sleep." Yamamoto said with a glowing smile.  
>Gokudera blushed, "S-shut up...about that stuff...Someone might hear..." Gokudera turned away.<br>When they got out, gasps could be heard. Yeah, Gokudera knew they were going to be surprised. He did say he lived in a castle, no?  
>"Wow, Gokudera! You must be rich!" Tsuna smiled.<br>Gokudera sighed, "I'm not, but Dad is...You could probably have a bigger one when you gain inheritance...My dad only has the money for being a mafia boss..."  
>"Hayato!" A gruff, cheerful voice called.<br>They all turned to see a tall man walking toward them, smiling. The man wore a black and gray striped suit with a red undershirt and black tie. He had a dark gray mustache, and short dark gray hair. He had some wrinkles, here and there, but he still looked lively with his green eyes, which matched Gokudera's.  
>"Hey, Dad," Gokudera stared at him, "Here's our bags, where's the maids?" He asked, looking around.<br>"Ahaha, they are coming, but for now, just follow me into the castle, and I'll personally show everyone to their rooms. Come, come," the man smiled leading the others into the house.  
>Walking through the castle everyone was amazed, except for Gokudera. It was strange for him to be back home. It wasn't a place that he thought he would ever really return to. One by one everyone was shown to their room until it was just Yamamoto and Gokudera left. "I know about you two. I don't mind either. I have arranged for your rooms to be somewhat close." Gokudera's father said. A huge grin broke across Yamamoto's face. "Thank you sir. You can trust me to take care of your son." Yamamoto replied. "I don't think that Hayato really needs anybody to take care of him." Gokudera's father sounded emotionless. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard." Gokudera said coldly. "This will be your room, Yamamoto. Please check to see if it is to your liking" Gokudera's father acted as if he didn't even hear a thing. "Thank you, Sir." Yamamoto gave Gokudera a quick kiss on the cheek before entering his room. Gokudera and his father were finally alone. They proceeded without a single word. Then his father stopped in front of a familiar room. "I've kept it as you left it. Shall we go in and talk?" Gokudera pushed past his father without a word. His dad closed the door behind him. "What the fuck do you want?" Gokudera said without meeting his fathers gaze.<br>"I decided that I was tired of not seeing my son. It's been years, can't you forgive me please?" He asked pleading Gokudera remained quiet.  
>"Fine, be the little piece of shit you always have been. I didn't expect anything else from you anyway." Gokudera watched as he father left to exit the room. "Dinners in an hour. Come or don't I don't give a shit. I'm just glad I get to see you. Let's at least be civil around your friends," Gokudera's father slammed the door. Gokudera could feel a tear escape from his green eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BUUHHHH, I know the paragraphs are separated...in a shitty way...-bows- Really sorry! Speaking of sorry, sorry for the long pauses between updates -sobs- I'm horrible, I know! ;A; A-anyway...I-I hope you like the chapter...<strong>

**Gokudera - ...You made my dad a douche? REALLY?**

**Talim - STFU and sit down, Boi...T_T**

**Tsuna - The fuck is with your language? =_=**

**Yamamoto - Ahaha, everybody calm the fuck down ^_^**

**Gokudera - You're the one with the potty mouth...**

**Talim - FUCK YOU, YOU, AND YOU TOO TSUNA =_=***

**Tsuna - ...;3;**

**Talim - :D Anyway~**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim & Kyoko**


End file.
